


I saw him standing there (but he was a ghost)

by justademon



Series: Whumptober [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Basically everyone mentioned in this, Its more sad Tho, Sadness, Sorry Not Sorry, Whumptober 2018, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justademon/pseuds/justademon
Summary: A ghost....I'm not afraid of them anymore.





	I saw him standing there (but he was a ghost)

The annual world meeting went just as well as you might expect really. As usual noone could agree on anything and Germany was forced to end the meeting. It was unusually cold that time and Romano was complaining about his brother for forcing him to come along because of it.

America could have sworn he felt someone touch him, or was that just his imagination playing tricks on him? Either way it scared him. "Anyone else feel strange?"

"You mean like an impending doom is approaching? Then да..." Russia smiled.

"Wow thanks..." America glared at him.

"America I don't think this conversation should be had in front of Italy, he is easily scared." Japan suggested and lead him out of the room.

"Japan thats not like you to get involved with my arguments"

"I don't know what you're talking about but I could sense that the mood was already tense enough, therefore we have more opportunity to speak."

"I've had the strangest feeling today, have you? It was like someone was watching me."

"It is colder than usual..."

"Y-you don't think this place could be haunted do you?"

"Im sure there's another explanation."

"Cool, cause that would be so uncool! I mean how can a hero fight off ghosts!"

"If that is all you had to say then I'll be going back. I still have things to put away." 

"Sure dude." America watched as Japan walked away. "Weird..." When he looked away he came face to face with someone he couldn't remember, they looked like him though. "Who are you?"

"Of course you don't remember me America, thats probably because of the accident, I'm Canada..." He smiled reassuringly. "It wasn't your fault! I know you'd blame yourself if or when you remember..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Im sorry I can't say anymore....goodbye"

"No wait!" America tried to grab Canada's arm but his grip went right through him. "Wha-"

"Im sorry America but you can't be the hero all the time...Sometimes you yourself need saving." He smiled and faded away.

America was in shock, he couldn't process what had just happened. He'd come in contact with a ghost! An actual ghost! But it didn't hurt him like in the movies, instead it just spoke to him like it knew him. He laughed it off, I mean who was he otherwise, England with his delusions? No He had to have imagined it right? After settling his thoughts he went off after Japan, they'd have a good laugh over this one.

"Hey Japan! I just saw something really cool-"

"No another strangely coloured cake I hope..."

"No way! Some weird person, he claimed he was called Canada, weird huh!"

"Canada....ah yes....you don't remember...."

"Huh? God will you stop telling me I don't remember things and just tell me what I'm missing here!"

"Alright... You were hurt ... do you remember that much?" 

"Yeah I remember waking up in the hospital with England and France arguing there sure."

"Well Canada was your brother but he died to save you..."

"What? I'd remember something like that!" He laughed nervously "this isn't a funny joke Japan."

"Please.... im not joking it's true..."

"But then why don't I remember him?" 

"You were stabbed five times then knocked out with something. It must have effected your memory." After hearing about the stab wounds America remembered something. It had been after last years meeting and America had planned another one this great Christmas parties, he was talking with Canada while they walked down a dark alley to take a shortcut there. They were attacked and outnumbered and he got grabbed when they decided to run for it. He would have won the fight if he hadn't been tazed from the other side. That was when the stab wounds happened. He remembered Canada calling out his human name which meant he must have been one of them before he was pushed out of the road and knocked himself out on the pathway. Canada must have spent his remaining strength pushing him as he had heard the noise of truck hitting someone which could only be him as he'd been stabbed also when he ran back to help.

He snapped back to reality to the sound of Japan calling him.

"I....I think I might remember....oh god....no....no no no......" He sat down at the conference table and held his head in his hands. "But if he was one of us...Then how did that kill him!" 

"T-the doctors think he was poisoned... America you have to calm down..."

"And the rest of you all knew?!"

"Y-yes but we couldn't tell you! At least not that soon as the doctor's said it would effect your recovery!"

"Fuck my recovery! Why didn't any of you at least tell me completely what happened when I asked!"

"Like I said....we couldn't"

America sighed. "I'm sorry Japan it's not you im mad at..."

"You know there was nothing you could have done it wasn't your fault."

"I've heard that before..." He got up with another deep sigh and gathered his things. "Sorry I have to go...this is far too much..."

"I understand" Japan nodded.

"I saw him you know, Canada...."

"He's alive?"

"No he wasn't quite there....It was like just his spirit....A ghost....I'm not afraid of them anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of stories that are Whumps from different fandom and stuff. They are all going to be short sorry about that. In this series I've just been improving my writing and hopefully some people like it, I know it sucks I just want to become more active at getting these out.
> 
> Also I'm so sorry! I love Canada but I don't know I needed sadness....


End file.
